Action Comics 001
Action Comics #1 - "Superman versus the City of Tomorrow" thumb Autor: Grant Morrison Zeichner: Rags Morales Inker: Rick Bryant Farben: Brad Anderson Editor: Matt Idelson Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Gottseidank nicht die TV-Serie Smallville. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Morrison ist gut. Verdammt gut. Diese T-Shirt und Jeans Nummer sagt mir zwar nicht zu, aber warten wir mal ab, was er daraus macht. Der Inhalt: Der Großindustrielle Glen Glenmorgan beschäftigt illegale Arbeiter, missachtet Sicherheitsstandards und besticht Stadträte. Und jahrelang kümmert sich niemand darum. Bis heute. Heute kümmert sich Superman darum. Detective Blake erscheint mit einigen uniformierten Polizeibeamten, darunter Sergeant Casey, am Ort des Geschehens, und ein kleinwüchsiger Mitarbeiter oder Geschäftspartner schickt sie zum Balkon. Er selbst nimmt lächelnd den Fahrstuhl nach unten, in den Händen Glenmorgans Krawatte. Am Balkon angekommen, sehen die Polizisten Superman, der Glenmorgan lässig mit einer Hand in die Höhe gestemmt hat. Er droht, ihn über das Geländer zu werfen, wenn er der Polizei nicht seine Verbrechen gesteht. Denn das Gesetz ist für alle gleich, egal ob reich oder arm. Niemand ist so groß, dass er nicht auf den Boden der Tatsachen heruntergeholt werden kann. Glenmorgan gesteht nicht, also wirft ihn Superman tatsächlich vom Balkon - und fliegt hinterher, um ihn sicher aufzufangen, bevor er am Boden aufkommt. Dort gesteht Glenmorgan dann tatsächlich alles. Superman fängt Pistolenkugeln mit der Hand auf und rennt den Polizeiwagen davon. Blake spricht in sein Funkgerät: "Er gehört Euch. Aktiviert die Stadt." General Sam Lane beobachtet die Geschehnisse von einem Militärstützpunkt aus. Mit im Raum sind Lex Luthor sowie einige weitere Personen, darunter John Corben und John Henry Irons. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Militär Luthor beauftragt hat, Superman einzufangen. Er hat Zeit bis 20:00, danach kann sich das Militär Luthors Honorar nicht mehr leisten. Immerhin muss das Budget auch noch für das mysteriöse Steel Soldier Programm reichen. Luthor erwähnt, dass Superman in den sechs Monaten seit seinem ersten öffentlichen Auftritt stärker und schneller geworden ist und bald vermutlich gar nicht mehr zu stoppen ist. Er will beweisen, dass Superman ein Monster ist, das auf Erden wandelt und eine ähnliche Gefahr darstellt wie Tierarten, die auf fremden Kontinenten angesiedelt werden und nach und nach die dortige Fauna ausrotten. Galileo Square im Stadtteil New Moravia ist die perfekte Falle für Superman. Zahlreiche Gebäude, die ohnehin abgerissen werden sollen... die aber immer noch Hausbesetzer beherbergen. Superman rettet diese vor einer Abrissbirne und wird prompt von Panzern angegriffen. Deren ersten Angriff schüttelt Superman ab, aber lange kann er ihren Schüssen nicht standhalten. Er wäre verloren, wenn sich nicht die Hausbesetzer schützend um ihn scharen würden. Gerade lange genug, damit er sich erholen kann. Aus dem Stand springt er zu einem Zeppelin am Himmel und lässt sich von ihm nach Hob's Bay tragen. Nach Hause. Er landet auf dem Dach, wo seine Wäsche auf der Leine trocknet. Ein kurzer Klamottenwechsel und ein zerwuscheln der Haare später würde man in dem jungen Mann in Schlabberklamotten allenfalls die Geheimidentität von Harry Potter vermuten, aber nicht die von Superman. Clark Kent unterhält sich mit seiner Vernieterin Mrs. Nyxly und gibt ihr die Miete für die letzten zwei Wochen. Seine Verletzungen und blauen Flecke begründet er mit Intergangs Rache für seine Artikel über sie. Mrs Nyxly erwähnt, dass seine Freunde kurz zuvor da waren. Zwei Männer, eine blonde Frau. Doch bevor sie mehr dazu sagen kann, ist er auch schon wieder zur Türe heraus und ruft seinen besten Freund Jimmy Olsen an. Dieser ist zusammen mit seiner Daily Planet Kollegin Lois Lane hinter Gus Grundig her, einem der Handlanger von Glenmorgan. Gerade stehen sie an einer Haltestelle und warten auf den einfahrenden Hochgeschwindigkeitszug. Dass Clark, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch für den Daily Star arbeitet, Jimmy und Lois beschwört, nicht in den Zug einzusteigen, deutet Lois als Sabotageversuch eines Konkurrenten. Die beiden betreten den Waggon und konfrontieren Gus "Guns" Grundig. Der Zug nimmt plötzlich an Geschwindigkeit auf, statt an der nächsten Haltestelle zu stoppen. Clark erfährt, dass die Zuglinie offiziell gesperrt ist und versucht als Superman, den Zug aufzuhalten, bevor Jimmy und Lois etwas zustößt. Doch der Zug ist zu schnell und rammt ihn. Superman bremst den Zug etwas ab, aber nicht genug, denn eine Bombe zerstört die Tragpfeiler der Schienen. Außer Kontrolle, aber noch immer mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit, rast der Zug durch die Stadt, direkt gegen das Gebäude des Daily Planet. Dazwischen eingeklemmt ist der nun regungslose Superman. Luthor hat es geschafft. Um genau 20:00. Fazit: Das ist nicht der Superman der Superman aus Morrisons All-Star Reihe. Das ist auch nicht der Byrne Superman, der Richard Donner Superman oder der Smallville Superman. Nein. Hier haben wir es mit einem Superman zu tun, der eindeutig an das Golden Age erinnern soll. Wie damals kämpft er nicht gegen Superschurken, sondern gegen Korruption und prügelnde Ehemänner als Verteidiger jener, die sich nicht wehren können. Bereits in Morrisons Buch Supergods hat er die Golden Age Versionen von Superman und Batman als Dichotomie zwischen Batman, dem Kapitalist und Superman, dem Sozialist beschrieben. Diesen Gedanken verfolgt er hier ausführlicher. Des weiteren kann Superman hier sechs Monate nach Beginn seiner Karriere noch nicht fliegen, sondern nur sehr hoch und sehr weit springen, ganz wie in 1938. Er ist zwar nicht leicht zu verwunden, handelt sich aber trotzdem den ein oder anderen blauen Fleck und eine blutende Nase ein. Auch der Daily Star und sogar Detective Blake und Sergeant Casey stammen aus dem Golden Age. Überhaupt triefen die Seiten nur so vor Anspielungen auf Supermans Geschichte. So teilt John Corben seinen militärischen Background mit seiner vorherigen Inkarnation in Geoff Johns' Secret Origin. Und wenn Mrs. Nyxly (deren Nachname eine Verbindung zum obskuren SIlver Age Gegner Ferlin Nyxly darstellt) Clarks drei Freunde erwähnt, können damit eigentlich nur Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad und Saturn Girl gemeint sein, die Gründungsmitglieder der Legion of Superheroes. Selbst die Polizeiwagen auf dem Cover des Hefts haben die Nummern 19 und 38, zusammengefügt das Jahr, in dem Action Comics (Volume 1) #1 erschien. Doch bei aller Liebe zur Vergangenheit ist das vorliegende Heft auch nicht perfekt. So wirken einige der Verbindungen zwischen den Figuren schon etwas zu erzwungen. Metallos Origin mit Sam Lane, Lex Luthor und John Henry Irons zu verbinden, macht ihn nicht zu einem besseren Gegner. Und während die Zeichnungen von Rags Morales an sich nichts zu wünschen übrig lassen, so ist die Darstellung von Superman selbst doch etwas inkonsistent. So wirkt er in der Balkonszene deutlich älter, reifer und auch körperlich bulliger als im Rest des Heftes. Zweifellos eine Anspielung auf Superman, wie er bei Siegel und Shuster zu sehen war, aber der Kontrast zu den anderen Panels reißt einen doch etwas heraus. Auch die Farbgebung mit ihrem Übermaß an Braun-, Beige- und Grautönen geht zwar einwandfrei als Homage an das Golden Age durch, verleiht dem Heft als Ganzes aber auch eine etwas triste Note, von der sich Superman leider nicht kontrastreich genug abhebt. Aber all das sind Kleinigkeiten. Action Comics #1 ist ein sehr guter Auftakt für die neue Serie von DCs erstem Superhelden. Es steht allerdings zu hoffen, dass Morrison nicht zu lange im Golden Age Modus verweilt, sondern Superman schnell durch die Jahrzehnte führt, um in der Gegenwart anzukommen und sich der Zukunft widmen zu können. Wertung: thumb|left|8 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Action Comics Kategorie:Grant Morrison Kategorie:Rags Morales Kategorie:Superman Kategorie:Lex Luthor Kategorie:Lois Lane Kategorie:Jimmy Olsen Kategorie:Metallo (John Corben) Kategorie:Steel (John Henry Irons) Kategorie:Glen Glenmorgan Kategorie:Sam Lane